


Triumph.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: << i suck at these so uuuuuuhhhhhh bear w me, AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, slight angst, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 young volleyball players in a universe where in the first words you'd hear from your soulmate are printed on your wrist. They stare at it, only to feel either concerned or hopeful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana bc i love her sm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana+bc+i+love+her+sm).



> hi to feel kind of into the fic, i suggest u listen to 'unsaved info' in Oikawas part and 'thom' in Sugas part (both songs are by joji :')) )

  **9:45 PM**

"Oikawa. How much do you think you can keep this self-torture up?", Iwaizumi asked a clearly-tired and frustrated Oikawa, both to an irritated and a concerned intent. "I don't think you overworking yourself is gonna do anything about us losing to Karasuno. Just go home.", the ace requested, lifting his shoulder bag up, expecting the setter to take it. But he refused with anger.

"Can't you see that I wasn't able to push our team hard enough. I should've been a better captain and a better team mate!" Oikawa's voice goes hoarse. Iwaizumi never seen him in this state but he never ceased to support him.

"I know. I'm also sad about it, but what can we do about it?", he asked, dropping the stressful setters bag down. and only receiving silence as a response. "Exactly, it's not a bad thing to feel this way but dont 'fix' yourself to the point where you'd overuse your energy to make up for what happened, Oikawa.", he states once more, a serious tone.

There's still no response; Iwaizumi just sighs, _'_ _I can't imagine someone being able to put up with him, so why even try.',_ Iwaizumi thought, leaving Oikawa to grief at his loss alone. The brunet just looks down on the abused volleyball in his hands, and grips tightly onto it and looks to his wrist. causing his emotions to make a 180.

_"That's not true, you're invincible",_

Oikawa read his wrist out, with a bit of hope in his voice.

_'I know I'm mad right now but...I've been powered through the words my wrist are written with. If my so called 'soul mate' will support my love for volleyball, then I won't let them down.'_

Oikawa smiled at his own words as he looked down on his wrist, written with a very beautiful writing. It's as if a very talented calligraphist wrote it on his hand. he placed a soft kiss on the words as if it was his soul mates.

It sounds cheesy but Oikawa could wish for nothing more than to thank the person who were destined speak these words printed on his wrist for him; thus he kisses it anyway despite how stupid it looks. 

Oikawa's been taking his time practicing serves and tosses for no one to spike them. He checks the time; _9:59-_ and remembers that his campus gate will close in a few minutes if he doesn't prepare. With that, he leaves in a rush not even bothering to change back into his track uniform to feel a bit more comfortable. He didn't need to anyway, he may have left his campus-court but it doesn't mean he'll stop practicing.

With that, Oikawa heads up to the nearest public volleyball court in the middle of this unsurprisingly peaceful park. turning on the lights of the wide court, enveloping the familiar scent upon entering, but more fresh- _seems like no one uses this place. Pity_  -Oikawa, placing his backpack onto the modern-looking bench. Entered the storage room to bring out the cart full of probably unused volleyballs, setting the tall net up

Taking one of the blue-yellow patterned volleyballs and took in a deep breath as he imagined a blurry view of soft and gentle lips wording the little but powerful words in his wrist.

_"invincible."_

He never really tried to guess if it was a girl or a guy destined for him. He wouldn't care. But he pictures the nicest and and most ethereal being he's ever seen. A person that matches how beautiful the writing his wrist owns. 

He smiles, placing the ball against his forehead, exhaling.

 _"That's not true"_ Oikawa implied this to his negative thoughts,he implied the next words to how he hopes for his future to turn out with his said soulmate telling him these words.:  _"you're invincible"_

With that, Oikawa tosses the ball in the air, ready to serve it...Until he hears his own team mates words.

_"You're gonna disappoint them." "_

 

_You think they even know you?" "_

 

_Your vision of this person might not even be what the real person looks like...Stop expecting so much." "_

 

_Will you even get to meet them one day?"_

 

 ~~~~Oikawas face turns blank, failing to serve the ball; letting it bounce out of his reach giving up on it, giving up on serving the 100th serve he's done for tonight. Walking to the clean bench, only to make it slightly creak from how abruptly he sat himself down, hands on his lap, eyes on the ground.

_'Being the 'playboy' you are, it's really sad how your soul mate might be some of your fangirls, isn't it? you'll never find them now.'_

Oikawa shuts his eyes tightly, if that were the case then it might be one of the worst things he's ever had to experience.

"Am I inspiring myself over words from someone some god wanted to make fun of me for? Am I even sure I'll like them?" Oikawa gritted his teeth out of frustration. He didn't want this, dammit why did he think it was a good idea to practice in a large court with nothing but him, a volleyball and his thoughts. 

He opens his eyes and his vision is blurry. No he's not turning blind, he feels droplets of warm tears fall onto the ground and his hands placed on his lap, gripping tightly on his jersey being stained in the tears which was his own.

Oikawa knows he's crying over nothing, If some form of high mighty being, or even if some alien destined his soul mate, then he's bound to fall in love with them. But he just feels like he'll never find whoever this person is. Oikawas tears never-ending the flow. He turns his left wrist around. The wrist with the writing he has mixed feelings about.

The kind-hearted lettering, the reassuring words...Having the possibility of being said by someone he'll never meet.

"I just wanna see you..." Oikawa muttered. "Please..." he begged at no one, sniffling and wiping his tears with his free arm, but more tears keep coming down.

* * *

 

**9:00 PM**

"Suga...are you okay?" Daichi questions the blank-faced setter, who was supposed to successfully toss a ball, but he didn't; lets it fall right behind him, bouncing away from the court. Something must be going through his head. Daichi sighs; he knows what it's about. "Is it about 'the wrist'?", The captain accentuated the word 'wrist'. 

The setter just nods. looking down, trying his best to avert his eyes from said wrist.

"Are you okay, Sugawara-san?", Kageyama overheard, and asked in courtesy, waiting for Hinata to pickup the missed ball.

"Ah, yeah. Everything's okay, Thank you for asking, Kageyama." Daichi forces a smile, but he pulls Kageyama, Hinata and everyone else outside the court. excluding Suga, closing the door shut and his smile -which was easily assumed to be fake- fades away. And turns around to face his team mates. "So I'm assuming none of you noticed Sugas behaviour lately.", Daichi crosses his arms, a disappointed tone towards his _'team mates'_.

"We did." They all consecutively corrected Daichis assumption in their own way.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it? Do you have any idea how much Asahi and I've tried to cheer him up?" Daichi questions. Asahi, a bit dejected from his failed attempts in cheering his friend up.

"We would, but we never really knew why Sugawara-san's been _melancholic_ lately. Did we miss something?" Kageyama informed, a few 'That's right's' from the others can be heard behind him.

 "Ah." Daichi realizes Suga only told him about his situation. He places a hand on the back of his head, not only to feel embarrassed for him not knowing his team mates were merely clueless in the situation, but to also contemplate if it's respectful for him to tell them about the older-setters issue.

 _"It won't be a problem if I told them and they could help."_ Daichi thought. He opens his mouth to answer. "Well, you didn't miss anything. But something did happen." he answered, everyone strained their ears to hear his explanation.

Daichi sighs. "I'm sure all of you've found your soulmate already." 

Everyone just nods in agreement as they show their wrist to be clean- in which if you haven't found your soul mate yet, it would have a pretty or intimidating quote on it.

"It's good knowing you've all found your soul mates. Sadly, Sugas case doesn't fall under that." Daichi looks down. "He hasn't found his soul mate yet, and he fears that he never will." he continues.

"W- what do you mean?", Hinata shivers.

"Suga told me his soul-mate seemed to be...'despaired'.", Daichi breathes out the last word, in fear Suga might be listening in on them. "He thinks that his soul-mate is going through something in the first time they'll meet, if they'll even meet. And if he doesn't find them, he would feel pretty devastated about it. We all know Suga is a very caring person, and if he isn't able to save the person he was destined to love and care for, then..." Daichi gulps. "I suppose we all know what happens." he looks down practically feeling a dark aura surround him from how straight forward he is with this.

Everyone just stares at each other, either concern or confusion is expressed and no one says a thing. until Tsukishima speaks up.

"When did it appear?", he asks. Everyone turns to look at the tall blonde in confusion. But Daichi is desperate for any form of help for his friend; he answers.

"As far as I can remember. It was never there when we won the Inter-high.", he tracked down in a general sense. Giving Tsukishima a few moments to think. a short monotoned hum of thought could be heard. But Kageyama thought of a question ahead of him.

"So you don't recall when it specifically happened?" Kageyama asks.

"I do." Daichi corrected the ravens assumption. "He was fine the whole way, but he started appearing...lifeless after the match we won against Aoba Johsai. But I'm sure he probably passed by someone when we were headed for the bus."

"I see...", is all Kageyama let out, if it potentially relates to Aoba Johsai, he can't think of anything. The undying fear of most of the members there being people who have 0 trust in him still lingers through his spine.

"Well...", Tsukishima protests. "I've heard the writing on your wrist will only appear if you and your soul mate have properly locked eyes before, It's what activates the writing on your wrist. All we have to know is if Suga-san recalls doing such a thing.." Tsukishima carefully stated.

A long sound of 'oh...' is heard from everyone else, but Tsukishima looks down. "If he would even remember looking someone in the eye for a long amount of time", everyone frowns at this.

Being the book lover Tsukishima is, it's never a shocking fact to know, he has knowledge on a bizarre topic such as 'when a writing begins to appear from your wrist.", therefore everyone takes his words as a fact and wastes no time in helping their dear friend find his soulmate.

But as soon as they enter back into the court, Suga is gone; no where to be found. Everyone would've started panicking because _where the hell did he go?._ The team was literally discussing an important issue in the main court entrance so how did he.... ~~~~

But they hear a low voice creep up behind them.

"Oi. Volleyball club! it's 10 PM, are your parents not worried about you? I have to lock the school gate." The old yet healthy-looking school monitor informs everyone. "Kindly clean the court up and close that window up there, then proceed to lock the door. I'll give you 20 minutes.", he requested. Everyone gave him a kind bow and rushed to setting the net down and gathering all the used volleyballs, placing them in the cart. Then returning the brooms in the storage room. 

Daichi locks the door with an exhale of exhaustion. they all tighten their grips on their bags as they leave the campus.

"Don't stay here too late next time...Be more like your other team-mate, he left earlier than all of you. Sugakawa, was it?" The school-monitor commented as they passed by him. but the words he said made them stand still in realization.

_'Close that window'_

_'your other team-mate, he left earlier than all of you.'_

" _...Shit_." Everyone thought. _Suga probably escaped through the window and heard what everyone was talking about before escaping._

"He might talk to us tomorrow about it then.", Tsukishima said out of the blue, everyone looked back at him as if he just read their minds. which he did, everyone just gives a soft smile at that. 

"We hope.", Asahi commented before the school-monitor finally gave his last request for them to leave and go home.

They all reach their respective homes. 

Except Suga. Who could not go home in any way. He takes the bus, but the bus' shift ends at exactly 10:00 PM, which is the time right now. he sighs. not just from the fact he can't go home, but the fact his team mates, his friends, his second family are trying to find out who his soul mate is...

 _'They're all pressured and concerned because of me. Great...I wanna find out who this is myself but...I might not be able to find him alive by then.',_ Suga thought pessimistically.

Walking through the night to this very large yet quiet court, the lights are on, so people are in there but he doesn't plan on entering it. In the middle of a tranquil park, which is the best place to resort to- if you ask Suga. -,seeing a staircase on back of the large court. He sits on the concrete pavement of the 3rd step...or lays sideways on it, due to it being a wide series of steps, it was comfortable enough, being secured with his back against the backdoor-entrance behind him.

The dim light from the wall lamp post above him can't assure that he is alone or safe for the matter but it gives him a good view to see his wrist one more time. Only to get the same reaction from what is written:

 _"I'm sorry, I'm a failure."_ , 

printed on his wrist in a very...intimidating form, for Suga at least. It was so smudgy and unclear you could almost mistake it for a tattoo-artists failed masterpiece. the heavy-eyed setter could've shivered at it as he always does, but he yawns, fluttering his eyes to sleep.

except he didn't fall asleep instantly.

he hears something...he hears someone, and they're...crying?

Suga sits up and strains his ears in search of where the noise is coming from. and it only leads him to the door he attempted to sleep against, behind him, in the slightest bit of bravery Suga had in him; he slowly opened the door, and at the slignt right corner of his eyes, he sees a lone boy, seated on the bench. He can't tell if he was the one crying because he could only see his back seated on the bench, but he examined closer that he was the only person in the court,

_'It's definetly him who's crying, but poor guy, is he okay?'_

_'...'_

_'wait a minute...'_

If Suga focused properly, he could've sworn he knew who wore that familiar aqua-white jersey with the '#1' imprinted on it

 _'No...'_ , Suga thought. _'It can't be.'_

Suga denies it, but there he is. Oikawa Tooru, crying all alone, Suga can practically hear his tears falling against his palms.

Suga may be his rival in terms of teams and positions. Suga may envy how they're of the same age and year, the same position as setters, even an equal amount of intelligence but Oikawa manages to be 'the best setter of the prefecture'. Suga could just let him rot in his own tears. But...no one deserves to feel this way. Suga stood up from the step of stairs and opened the door ever so slightly and quietly.

Successfully entering the huge court, but doesn't plan on walking around and observing it. He walks up to the back of the crying brunet and observes him instead for a short while.

He's just, there. Seated on the bench, slouching his back, his head tipped down for no one to see his face in tears, but said tears drop against the ground and his hands...

Suga wants to do something but he doesn't wanna be rude to someone in this state, he waits for the right time to make a move and...comfort him.

The seated brunet takes the forearm of his left arm. Turning it around to expose his wrist. Suga has no idea what he's doing but he can hear Oikawas sniffles growing louder.

Oikawa stares at the wrist of his and reads the words out in his mind...But he couldn't. Who would cheer for such a petty failure like him.

Oikawa shuts his eyes tightly only to open it seeing more tears fall against his wrist.

'I'm sorry, to whoever this person is.', Oikawa thought.

'I apologize, if you ever realize how much of a failure your destiny is' Oikawa thought once more.

But the last words, Oikawa said it outloud and left Suga in a shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm a failure."

Suga's irises shrink. He can't believe his, is  _the_ Oikawa Tooru calling himself a failure? Is he not aware of how many people such as Suga himself aim and achieve to be like him? But Suga knows better that being well known doesn't mean someone is always happy. He knows Oikawa is going through something. He wants to comfort him.

He lifts his right arm up and places his hand on the brunets back. He can feel Oikawas back heating up, whether its from all the crying or shock from feeling someones gentle touch against his back...

Probably the latter, but Oikawa doesn't dare to look at the person and embarass himself. Just drowning his sight with on his wrist.

Until he hears the persons voice.

"That's not true,", Suga shut his eyes tightly. "you're invincible."

It was Oikawas turn for his irises to shrink. Not because of the soothing voice but...those were the words on his wrist, the words that are fading away from him as of right now. Oikawa is in shock...

_Does this mean..._

The brunet quickly turns around from the bench to see, an absolute angel, though he doesn't full recall who this beauty is...his eyes are shut tightly and Oikawa stands up from the bench and places his two hands on the other boys cheeks, carressing them gently and waits for his eyes to flutter open.

Suga opens his eyes to see Oikawa Tooru gently fondling his cheeks with care. Suga surprisingly isn't bothered or confused as to why he is getting such a treatment. Suga does the same. But he does it slowly as he placed his hands on the shoulders of the taller boy, and notices the writing on his wrist to fade away.

His eyes shimmer and shine in surprise. "Are you..." Suga would've finished his question, until he feels harsh yet gentle lips against his own, Oikawa never ceasing to place a gentle hold on Sugas soft and gentle cheeks and the latter tightening his grip on the taller boys shoulder.

Their kiss didn't last long but it gave both of them the message.

"Yes...", Oikawa huffed out, smiling genuinely. "I'm so happy, you don't even undersand." he cried, no tears showing though.

Suga huffed an airy chuckle, the kiss took most of his energy. But he manages to reply. "Oh, believe me. I understand. Though...I never knew I was destined for you." Suga smiled. "I'm just as lucky as you are."

Oikawa blushed at this and just gave the other boy a warm hug knowing they share the same feel of relief finding each other. 

 "Correct me if I'm wrong. Are you Mr. Refreshing?" Oikawa asked, genuinely. Hands still carressing the other boys face, only to move down to his hips with consent.

Suga laughed, "Is that a pickup-line of yours?" He smiled, asking.

"Definetly not, no one would be as refreshing as you. Hell, I even called you that in the inter-high." Oikawa answered, honestly. "But Mr. Refreshing sounds too long. I'd like to know your name.", Oikawa politely rested his chin on Sugas shoulder, the silver-haired boy hugging him as a reply to his actions.

"Suga. call me Suga.", the shorter-setter answered, resting his head against Oikawas soft hair- his scent is calming. The brunet could've been offended from someone touching his hair. But for someone like the person hes destined to love to mess with his hair. he has all the right.

Oikawa pulls Suga closer, head still rested on his shoulder. "Your name is as beautiful as I thought you would be...I imaged you to be someone who looked pretty, but you were more ethereal than I expected.", Oikawa whispered against his neck. Suga blushed at this.

Heating up in flattery, "I can't believe I'm hearing this, so many people would want to be destined for you."

Oikawa doesn't get flattered over that, "But, I'm glad that was me. I want to be there for you whenever you feel like that ever again." Suga promised hugging the brunet tighter, mentioning Oikawa helplessly crying a while ago.

"Thank you." is all Oikawa could say, but the way he said it is as if that's all he ever wanted. Which is true. He just wanted someone to be there for him, his best friend; Iwaizumi, usually gives up and he can't ask anyone else for support.

But there he is. hugging the person who would be there for him.

"I'll be there for you too." Oikawa left a kiss on Sugas neck, being genuine with his words. Suga shuddered at this but he accepted it.

"Thank you.", Suga said, pushing Oikawa to stand up properly for him to face the brunet and stood on his toes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Oikawa could've died from blushing but he just returns the kiss and moving to his lips, giving him a chaste kiss.

Suga pulls away, not because he hates it, but he just wants to see Oikawa...his lovers face, making sure he's not dreaming. 

Thank Gods he's not.

Oikawa stares into Sugas faithful irises and he swore he was gonna cry like before, not from a sad intent, but with the most hopeful smile with tears of joy running down.

They share another hug until they realize that the time was pretty late. Too late.

They would love to keep the mutual admiration going but they had families to go home to, but they didn't mind that.

"Are you tired, Suga?" Oikawa asked as they left the court, currently leaving the park, their hands interlaced throughout.

"Yeah. I guess, why?" Suga answered, almost yawning from having sleepless nights over not knowing where in the world soulmate his soul mate could be. But there he is, bridal-styled, carrying the silver-haired setter in his strong arms. "O Oikawa, I don't think this is necessary...wouldn't you get tire"

Oikawa lifted the other boy higher to head level and gave him a loving kiss to keep him quiet. "Let me do this, you must've been exhausted. I want you to relax and just rest on me, okay?" Oikawa requested in a caring tone.

It took Suga a while to think about it but he just leans his head to rest against the brunets chest. 

"Mhm.", Suga hummed.

"Alright, lead the way, Suga-chan", Oikawa grinned, ready to take his soul mates directions, but he gets no response. "Suga-chan?" 

Oikawa looked at the boy in his arms and realizes he's asleep. But Oikawa doesn't mind. He's sure his parents wont mind if he brings a very important guest to their house for the night as well.

"Goodnight, Suga-chan." Oikawa said as he placed a kiss on the sleeping setters forehead. Carrying him to his home. hoping he could return his kind actions by letting him rest at his residence.

Looking at his wrist that is wrapped gently around Sugas arm, and sees that it is clean. _Finally._

He examines Sugas wrist which is exposed and rested against his stomach. Which is also clean.

Oikawa is happy

Suga is happy, even when asleep.

 _What a triumph_.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a chapter 2 tbh  
> Bc i have alot of ideas 4 this plot and yeah


End file.
